familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Benton County, Minnesota
Benton County is a county located in the U.S. state of Minnesota. As of 2010, the population was 38,451. Its county seat is Foley . Established in 1849, the county is one of the earliest in Minnesota http://www.house.leg.state.mn.us/hinfo/govseries/No3.htm. Benton County is part of the St. Cloud Metropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 98.86%) is land and (or 1.14%) is water. Lakes * Donovan Lake - vast majority in Minden Township, west edge in St. Cloud * Graham Lake - Langola Township * Little Rock Lake - south half in Watab Township, north half in Langola Township * Mayhew Lake - Mayhew Lake Township Source: United States Census Bureau 2007 TIGER/Line Shapefiles Major highways Adjacent counties *Mille Lacs County (northeast) *Sherburne County (southeast) *Stearns County (southwest) *Morrison County (northwest) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 34,226 people, 13,065 households, and 8,518 families residing in the county. The population density was 84 people per square mile (32/km²). There were 13,460 housing units at an average density of 33 per square mile (13/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.22% White, 0.78% Black or African American, 0.52% Native American, 1.15% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 0.35% from other races, and 0.94% from two or more races. 0.90% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 47.8% were of German, 12.1% Polish and 8.8% Norwegian ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 13,065 households out of which 35.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.10% were married couples living together, 8.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.80% were non-families. 25.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.56 and the average family size was 3.14. In the county the population was spread out with 27.10% under the age of 18, 12.20% from 18 to 24, 31.00% from 25 to 44, 18.70% from 45 to 64, and 11.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 99.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $41,968, and the median income for a family was $51,277. Males had a median income of $33,214 versus $22,737 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,008. About 4.50% of families and 7.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 6.30% of those under age 18 and 12.60% of those age 65 or over. On ePodunk : Benton County & Benton Cty. ancestry : German - 42%; Polish - 13%; Norwegian - 9% (2000) Cities and towns † Only partly in Benton County. ‡ Annexed by St. Cloud. †† Extended into Mille Lacs County. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Benton County, Minnesota References External links *Benton County Government’s website *Minnesota DOT's official highway map of Benton County *Benton County Fair *Benton County Historical Society and Museum - Located in Sauk Rapids, MN *Sartell Historical Society - Sartell, MN *MNGenUSGen Web Site for Benton County, Minnesota - Genealogy *Sauk Rapids and Benton County - Images of America Series - Approximately 200 vintage photographs *Benton County Map Category:Counties of Minnesota Category:Benton County, Minnesota Category:St. Cloud metropolitan area Category:Minnesota counties on the Mississippi River